Trzydzieści trzy procent
by Marley Potter
Summary: — Trzydzieści trzy procent Śmierciożerców chce złote guziki do szat, a nie srebrne — powiedział prefekt Slytherinu, patrząc na niego z powagą.


Patrząc na Malfoya, Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego mianował go na swojego zastępcę. Oczywiście, blondyn był inteligentny (co wśród Śmierciożerców nie zdarzało się często), widywali się prawie codziennie, a jego ojciec był oddanym zwolennikiem, ale… Gdyby wiedział, o jakie głupoty Draco będzie się kłócił, chyba nigdy nie dałby mu tej władzy.

— Trzydzieści trzy procent Śmierciożerców chce złote guziki do szat, a nie srebrne — powiedział prefekt Slytherinu, patrząc na niego z powagą.

 _Ty go spytaj_ — usłyszał głos Voldemorta.

 _Dlaczego ja mam to zrobić?_ — oburzył się. — _Pytałem ostatnio!_

 _Ale to twój zastępca i to ty kazałeś mu zajmować się sprawami i potrzebami Śmierciożerców_ — przypomniał mu Tom.

 _Ciesz się, że nie moimi_ — mruknął Harry.

 _Twoimi zajmować się mogę tylko ja_ — przypomniał mu Riddle.

 _Zaborczy_ — droczył się z nim Potter.

 _Zawsze_ — zgodził się Lord.

— Czy to naprawdę takie ważne, Draco? — spytał Potter, patrząc na Ślizgona ze znużeniem.

Młody Malfoy wyglądał na oburzonego. Był jedną z niewielu osób, której takie zachowanie uchodziło płazem. No, przez większość czasu. Czasem musiał dostać Crucio, by przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jego miejsce.

— Oczywiście, że tak! To jest aż trzydzieści trzy procent, panie!

— Trzydzieści trzy procent na sto — przypomniał mu Harry. — To chyba przesądza sprawę?

Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

— Gdyby tak było, nie zawracałbym ci tym głowy, panie.

 _Och, naprawdę?_ — pomyślał Potter, czując rozbawienie partnera. — _Myślę, że jednak byś to zrobił._

— Trzydzieści trzy procent Śmierciożerców chce złote guziki, dwadzieścia jeden procent pragnie zostać przy tych srebrnych, a czterdzieści sześć procent wstrzymało się od głosu — wyrecytował z pamięci Draco i spojrzał wilkiem na swoich śmierciożerczych kompanów.

 _Merlinie, kogo my mamy za popleczników?_ — usłyszał głos niemal całkowicie załamanego Toma.

Zerknął na niego, ale z zewnątrz wyglądał całkowicie poważnie. Jak zawsze zresztą na zebraniach. Chyba, że był wściekły, a Śmierciożerca miał to odczuć całym sobą.

 _Przypominam, że większość tu obecnych to ludzie, którzy zostali wybrani i naznaczeni przez ciebie_ — rzucił Harry.

 _Cicho tam. Dzieci i wybrańcy głosu nie mają_ — powiedział Riddle.

 _Świetnie_ — westchnął Potter. — _Skoro jesteś taki mądry to radź sobie sam._

 _A żebyś wiedział._

Riddle podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i szepty Śmierciożerców natychmiast umilkły.

— Przyjaciele — zaczął Voldemort, wyciągając swoją różdżkę z rękawa. — Od tej pory obowiązkiem każdego jest zagłosowanie. Nie można nie mieć zdania, wstrzymać się od głosu, pozostać neutralnym. Czy to jasne? — spytał, gładząc różdżkę w formie niemej groźby.

Uznając milczenie za zgodę, odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę do Pottera. Ten ją chwycił i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

 _Tak to się robi_ — powiedział Voldemort z samozadowoleniem.

 _Dupek_ — mruknął Harry.

 _Słyszałem_ — syknął Tom.

 _Miałeś słyszeć_ — powiedział, po czym zwrócił się (już na głos) do swojego zastępcy:

— Ufam, że wiesz co robić, Draco.

— Oczywiście, panie. — Blondyn ukłonił się im, a za jego przykładem poszła reszta Śmierciożerców.

— Fantastycznie. Poinformuj mnie potem o wyniku głosowania. Jeśli to będzie ostatnia _ważna_ sprawa, możecie się rozejść. Gdyby ktoś miał jakiś problem, niech zgłosi się do Draco. To wszystko — zakończył, po czym wyszedł z sali wraz z Tomem.

— Trzydzieści trzy procent, no naprawdę — mruknął, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. — Trzydzieści trzy procent to można mieć baterii w telefonie. Albo mieć tylko tyle szans na zdanie egzaminu z eliksirów, gdy jest się Gryfonem.

— Przynajmniej wiesz, że Draco traktuje swoje zadanie poważnie — powiedział Voldemort, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w czoło.

— Może masz rację… ale powinien już wiedzieć, że należy im grozić, jeśli nie są zdecydowani — zauważył Harry.

— Po pierwsze: ja zawsze mam rację. Po drugie… ty też nie pomyślałeś o torturach — wytknął mu Riddle.

— Pomyślałem!

Tom spojrzał na swojego partnera z rozbawieniem i pocałował go namiętnie. Jeśli czegoś się nauczył przez te dwa lata związku to tego, że najlepszym sposobem na uciszenie Pottera, jest pocałunek. Im dłuższy tym lepszy.


End file.
